Halfblood aka High Jinxs of a Mary Sue
by Animejo
Summary: An unwanted orphan is transported to Mirkwood where she get in all sorts of adventures and ultimately learns the truth about herself and her origins. A bit of a misnomer, but it does get funnier later on. Melodramatics warning. Wrote this a while ago...
1. Arrival

Hey everyone! If you like this, I have about 7 more chapters in storage. I don't own Lord of the Rings, you all know who does. Only Jacqueline and Evelyn are my creations. Also, THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE. Enjoy!  
  
Halfblood  
  
Chapter One Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
  
"Evelyn! If you don't get your butt down here soon, we'll be late," yelled a slender, black-haired, sixteen-year-old. The girl finished loading the last of the suitcases onto the back of the car and started close the door when a buxom blonde hurled through the front door of the house, yelling for her to wait. The black-haired girl let out an exasperated sigh; "This had better be the last 'hold on a second'."  
  
  
  
The shorter girl pouted, "Jacqueline . . ." Her lower lip started to quiver.  
  
  
  
Jacqueline hastily backpedaled, "Okay, Evelyn. It's all right." Her back still ached remembering what her aunt had done to her when Evelyn had cried. Evelyn smiled maliciously, she knew that she'd have her way.   
  
  
  
An hour later, the two girls were on the road listening to some filthy-mouthed rapper. Or rather, Evelyn was listening. Jacqueline was concentrating on the road. Even in broad daylight, this freeway was notorious for its drunk drivers. There always was an accident. Evelyn's window was cranked down all the way and Snoop Dogg blared through the speakers. With her long, wavy golden hair blowing behind her, Evelyn looked like Aphrodite reincarnate.   
  
A very badly singing Aphrodite and none of this was helping Jacqueline's nerves. She dodged the third drunk driver that day and she did not feel too good from all the junk food Evelyn had forced down her throat. Resisting the urge to scream at Evelyn to shut up, she stared doggedly at the yellow divide line. She felt so nauseous, she never noticed the drunken trucker coming toward her. Then everything vanished in a brilliant white light swirling with Evelyn's terrified screams and the furious honking of other cars. She never heard the wail of the arriving ambulance.  
  
* - * - *  
  
  
  
Jacqueline woke up. Opening her eyes, she was startled. Where had this forest come from? Freeway 101 was hilly grassland. Besides, trees of this size simply did not exist anywhere in the Bay area. Even the few redwood trees she'd seen hadn't been this large! Everything around here seemed more . . . alive . . . somehow. With all the pollution hanging around San Jose, seeing this forest felt as if she had just regained her sense of sight. The flowers clustered around the base of one of the amazing trees weren't just red, they were a ruby so deep, they positively glowed with their own light. The suitcases containing Evelyn's and her clothes looked like rags against the dramatic background. Jacqueline stared at a passing butterfly twice the size of any she'd seen. It was even larger than the extinct ones in her science books. Wait . . . Evelyn? Jacqueline carefully rose and stepped lightly to her unconscious cousin's side.   
  
  
  
Suddenly, her finely tuned ears heard the hoof beats of several horses. Without thinking, she swiftly climbed up one of the beautiful trees and pressed herself against it so that her black clothes blended with the dark shadows. Her white shirt would be a little easier to spot, but there wasn't any other hiding place among the jewel-bright carpet of grass and moss. Hearing the horses and the voices of the men who rode them approaching, she waited, trying to breathe as quietly as she could as to avoid notice.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Legolas strode through the high arches of Mirkwood's castle, heading toward Gandalf's private rooms. He wondered what Gandalf had been so urgent about, but if Gandalf said it was important, it was important. Gandalf was never one to exaggerate or understate. Finally, three gilded hallways full of swooning elven maidens later, he stood in front of the modest rosewood door. After a polite knock, he entered. Seeing the hobbits and Aragon, he greeted them before turning toward Gandalf to apologize for his tardiness.   
  
Gandalf's gray eyes twinkled as he said, "Sit, Prince of Mirkwood. There is no disaster, just a curiosity of mine that I would like to investigate." Legolas pulled out a chair and sat down, a questioning look on his face.   
  
Gandalf swept the occupants of his room with his piercing gaze before, "I suspect you'd all like to know what my 'curiosity' is?"  
  
At this Pippin jumped up and cried, "Gandalf!!! Stop stating the obvious and tell us!"   
  
Gandalf laughed. "Always a hobbit, eh, Pippin? So impatient, so reckless, so curious!" Here he sobered a little. "It seems that someone or something was practicing magic a little distance from here in the forest. It was different from what magic I've seen. Naturally, since I am a wizard, I was curious. I thought all of you would like to know, so . . ."  
  
Everyone was silent for a while, before Aragon spoke up. "I'm with Gandalf. We should check the source of this new magic."  
  
The two hobbits jumped up again, "We're comin', too! You can't stop us!"  
  
Legolas stood up, "Well, what are all of you waiting for? I'll saddle the horses while you get the survival packs." When Gandalf's eyebrows rose in question, he added, "Just in case. After all, isn't there a saying, 'better safe than sorry?'"  
  
So now they were on their way to the far reaches of Mirkwood searching for who knows what. Legolas leaned back in the comfortable cloth and soft leather saddle. It had been a long time since he'd actually gone to the true Mirkwood. The vividness he'd almost forgotten came rushing back to him in a startling whirl of colors, sounds, and smells. He smiled as he saw the others take deep breath of the fresh, clean-smelling air. Then, just for the fun of it, they had a race. Merry turned out to be the winner, he was so low on his horse, he seemed to be lying down in the saddle. How he'd done that without falling off, Legolas had no idea.   
  
Some minutes after the race, Gandalf raised a hand, cutting off the conversation Pippin was having with Aragon. Indignant, Pippin said, "Gandalf, why-" here he was cut off as Gandalf held a finger to his lips.  
  
"If the source of the magic were an enemy, would you like him to know where we are and that we are coming?"   
  
The party of five dismounted and continued the rest of the way on foot, taking care not to make any noise as they crept toward the landing site of Jacqueline and Evelyn.   
  
* - * - *  
  
Jacqueline watched from her perch in the tree as five strange men walked into the glade. They were wearing clothes not like hers, yet they somehow seemed familiar. Then, as the man with white-blonde hair shoved his hair behind his ears, she almost gave herself away with a loud gasp. He was an elf! Add the old man with the long white beard all dressed in gray and the setting of this vibrant forest, Jacqueline understood where she was. Middle-earth? But . . . it's only a novel. It can't be real.   
  
Her mind struggled to believe in the near impossible. But when two of the men she'd thought were children absently scratched their hairy feet, she was sure of where she was. They must be hobbits. If this is Mirkwood and with two hobbits, the blonde must be Legolas, the man in gray, Gandalf, and the one with brown hair- Aragon? Even though the books proclaimed them as on the side of the light and good, Jacqueline decided to play it safe and follow them to see what they would do about her cousin.   
  
* - * - *   
  
Gandalf stopped short in surprise when he saw the unconscious body. Aragon had no such inhibitions, hurried to roll it over. The well-endowed body was clearly female. She was even pretty enough to pass for an elf and dressed in clothes not familiar to any of them. It was an indecently short, red skirt made of what seemed to be extremely smooth animal hides. Instead of a warm and practical tunic and shirt, she had on a tight, sleeveless blouse with a scandalously low neckline.   
  
What made it even worse was that it was an eye-blinding shade of shocking pink. When Pippin saw her, all he could do was gape in surprise at the awful color. Merry threw his arm over his face, crying, "Ohmigosh! I'm blinded! What happened?! Did I die and go to hell?!" Legolas' extremely sensitive eyes were tearing, just looking at the shirt.   
  
Finally, Gandalf took a spare cloak from the saddle pack of the nearest horse and threw it over her shoulders.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Jacqueline's ribs were aching with the strain of holding in her laughter at the reaction of the men at her cousin's tank top.  
  
* - * - *  
  
The hobbits finally calmed down long enough to point at the suitcases and wonder aloud how one woman can have enough luggage for three people. Legolas glanced at them, "The woman might be unconscious, but she is still a woman and deserves respect."  
  
Merry elbowed Pippin in the ribs, "Ever the gallant, eh, Legolas?"  
  
Pippin's face brightened, "Hey, maybe she has mushrooms hidden in her bags!"  
  
Gandalf finished his examination of the suitcases and said, "No, Pippin. You will not look through a female's belongings. We will take her and her boxes back with us to the palace."   
  
The rest of the time was spent loading the cases onto the horses and deciding who'd have to carry the woman, who was still unconscious. Poor Legolas was stuck with her and her improper pink top.   
  
So that was the result of their search for the source of the magic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
  
So how was it? Too long, too short? Review please. If anything is particularly horrible-tell me. I've read a LOT of extremely badly written fanfics, and believe me, the experience isn't enjoyable. 


	2. Meeting

Halfblood

Standard disclaimers apply--so obvious I don't own any of the recognizable characters.

Chapter 2: Meeting

Jacqueline followed the men on horseback as they headed toward the "palace" they were talking about. She did her best to stay camouflaged, but the wizard Gandalf continued to look up at where she currently was from time to time. How could he sense her? Even her friend, who was a master of the martial arts couldn't when she decided to become unnoticeable!

As the group walked into the glittering white palace, Jacqueline groaned. She'd never find out if Evelyn were safe or not. Even if she was a spoiled brat, they were still blood relations. If she tried to sneak into a palace crawling with elves, not only would she be heard, but her very different appearance would cause a fuss. Elves were all blonde, pointy-eared beings with extremely keen hearing; a black-haired, blunt-eared girl wearing black would be pretty conspicuous. Sighing again, she settled down for a long wait. If her cousin woke up and was safe, she'd definitely raise a commotion. 

- - 

Gandalf accompanied his friends up to a guest suite for the blonde stranger, speculating on why the girl with black hair and clothes would be following them. Finally, he could only think of two things. Either this other stranger was infatuated with the handsome prince Legolas or she was concerned about the blonde Legolas was carefully placing on the canopied bed.

It was clear that the blonde would not awaken for a long time, so Gandalf excused himself from his companions and walked back down the stairs and out to the courtyard facing the garden, which in turn faced the forest. Placing his hands on the top of his staff, he called out, "I know you're there. You might as well come out now."

- - 

Jacqueline almost fell out of her tree when Gandalf called out. She clutched the branch nearest her as she tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. Slowly, she climbed out of the tree to stand in front of the man she thought was Gandalf.

"What are you doing here?" The man's face didn't give her hint about what his thoughts might be. This would make a lot harder for Jacqueline. Finally, she decided to throw caution to the winds.

"Are you the one known as Gandalf the Gray?"

- - 

Now it was Gandalf's turn to be surprised. "Who are you and how did you know my name?"

"So you are Gandalf," The girl coolly replied.

Gandalf was puzzled. Why was this girl so impudent when she knew who he was? Most people grew weak-kneed with awe when they saw him. Didn't this girl know that he had enough power in his smallest finger to blast her to smithereens? Evidently, she knew and didn't care; "You still haven't answered my other question."

"I don't think so, Gandalf." Jacqueline was amazed at how calm her voice sounded. Inside, she was quaking with fear at what he might do with her because of her rudeness. "I suspect that you want to know more about the girl, yes?" Without waiting for him to reply, she went on, "I am Jacqueline and that girl with the pink shirt is my twice-removed cousin, Evelyn Lowell. Where is she?"

- - 

Meanwhile, in the guest suite that had been assigned to the girl, an argument was taking place. Legolas was arguing with the hobbits to whether or not to wake the blonde.

"Legolas! Think! She's been asleep for more than an hour already! She must be well rested by now!"

"Yeah! And she does look like the type to wake up at noon everyday, whether it is a workday or not. She must have enough rest already!" Added Merry.

"Merry! Pippin! Don't you understand? She's exactly the type to go," Legolas adopted a high falsetto. "You're a prince? Great! You've got rank and looks!" His voice dropped back to its normal light tenor. "I'm sick and tired of females looking at me like a piece of steak!" He said 'female' like he'd say 'orc'.

Merry and Pippin cracked identical evil grins. Aragorn groaned and shook his head at Legolas' foolishness. Legolas realized his mistake as Merry pulled out a large feather from nowhere and handed it to Pippin, who was the closest to the bed. Admitting your weakness to hobbits who would take advantage of it is not a wise thing to do. Legolas lurched toward him, intending to pull the feather from his grasp, but . . . too late. The blonde sneezed . . . once . . . twice . . . and woke up.

Her bright cornflower-blue eyes looked dazed as she looked from Legolas's and Aragorn's face, completely ignoring the hobbits. The first words out of her mouth were, "Hey, are you two single?"

Merry and Pippin fell over, laughing until they cried. Aragorn looked horrified and Legolas . . .well, Legolas looked as if only politeness' sake prevented him from running out of the room screaming his head off. Only the entrance of Gandalf stopped him. Gandalf glanced around the room before his penetrating gaze rested on the girl still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, looking exactly like Sleeping Beauty just awaken. "Evelyn."

Evelyn started. "How did you-" She was interrupted by the sight of Jacqueline easing herself shyly into the room with a reticent smile.

- - 

Legolas almost screamed before the girl finished her sentence. She was just as he'd thought, an exceptional example of the perfect little airhead. Sure she was beautiful, but he had been around beautiful women ever since he was born. Besides, she was nothing compared to Arwen Eveningstar. When Gandalf walked into the room, he let out an almost audible sigh. Gandalf would keep his sanity safe.

Then a girl slid quietly around the door. She had waist-length, straight black hair tied up in a no-nonsense ponytail. Her side bangs framed a classic face with cheekbones sharp enough to cut. Eyes a gray so light they looked blue looked on soberly. She was dressed in a loose-sleeved white shirt under a black, soft-looking vest. Her long, black trousers that flared a little at the bottom seemed to be made out of the same material as the girl, Evelyn's, skirt. Her shoes resembled the soft boots his kind preferred, at least of what little he could see of them. The way she moved reminded him of his trainer, Darinel. Any other man not used to beauty would've said she could have given Arwen some stiff competition in the looks department. Softly, she walked to stand beside Gandalf and introduced herself.

- - 

"Hello, I'm Jacqueline and that's Evelyn, my cousin. And no need to introduce yourselves. You're Aragorn of the Once-Broken Sword. You two must be Merry and Pippin, hobbits of the Shire. You're Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." It was a statement, not a question and everyone in the room, with the exception of Aragorn and Evelyn, looked at her in bafflement. Aragorn looked thoughtful, and Evelyn glared, jealous that the identities of the two major hunks were already known to her low-life of an orphan cousin.

Gandalf was the first to speak, "Might I ask how you knew, Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline smiled again. "Merry and Pippin are quite obviously hobbits, and they were the only two hobbits to have any business doing here in Mirkwood, home of the wood-elves. And what human has not heard of Aragorn? Legolas gave himself away when he didn't bow to Gandalf as all the elves I've seen done. Gandalf?" She shrugged. "Tall, blue pointy hat. Gray robes, long, white beard, and tall, wooden walking staff. Not to mention an almost palpable cloak of power. How could I have missed?"

Aragorn rose to speak, "To people of Middle-Earth, yes. But you and Evelyn are not from our world. Aren't you, Mistress Jacqueline?"

Marry and Pippin exchanged startled glances with each other before scrutinizing Jac again, this time taking note of every single foreign detail. Their conclusion made them both lift eyebrows and ask, "Jacqueline's not a human (not in Middle-Earth), or Elven name."

Legolas just looked at her until she took a seat and began to tell her tale.

- - 

When she finished, she was met with thoughtful silence. Into it, Evelyn, who was desperate for attention, said, "Well, if story-telling time is now finished, I'd like to eat. I'm hungry!"

At this, even Gandalf frowned at her, "Young Lady, it is considered a breach of courtesy to interrupt a speaker. I assume it is the same on your Earth?"

In response, Evelyn pouted and made puppy eyes at the grown men, "I can't help it if I have high metabolism."

Aragorn happened to be looking at Jac at the time, so he saw the look of disgust and weary resignation that crossed her face at Evelyn's words. He guessed that thoughts going through her head were probably "how immature can she get?" Quietly, he filed it away for future reference, not that he would use that information against an ally, but he still wasn't sure whether or not to trust the stranger. After all, an ally was not necessarily a friend.

After a few more minutes of quiet consultation between Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, Gandalf ended it with a decisive nod and walked out, heading toward who knows where. The rest of the group, including the hobbits, and the two cousins, headed toward the dining hall for a belated lunch. All along the way, Evelyn spent flirting with the two men, regarding the hobbits as mere "boys".

Jacqueline, seeing that Evelyn was occupying Aragorn and Legolas with her fluttering eyelashes, discussed the world of Middle-Earth with the two irritated hobbits. Their mood quickly changed to delight when they realized that Jac had a wry sense of humor as well as the ability to use her brain. Hobbits trusted easily. The trio was laughing over a joke of Merry's when they arrived to the hall. There, Jac stopped short, although Evelyn continued on her quest to get a royal boyfriend.

Jacqueline was oblivious to Pippin's impatient tugging at her hand; she was too busy gazing in wonder at the architectural masterpiece that was the dining hall. She doubted that even all of Earth's geniuses couldn't have found a way to build all this on such a large scale. At least not build it and somehow find invisible supports for it. The graceful, fluted columns ran down the entire length of the hall. The arched ceiling positively soared into the air.

Where they met, pictures showing the ancient history of the elves. The carvings and mosaics were done by an expert had that looked like the he truly loved what he did, which Jacqueline could tell from the exquisite detail on each and every scene. The pictures were beautiful in their simplicity. The few tints of color a painter had added only emphasized their gracefulness.

The hall was open except for the vast ceiling and climbing flowered vines winded themselves around the pillars. Light tapestries floated in the slight noon breeze, giving the hall an ethereal look. The occupants eating on the tables that looked like they were made of ivory laughed and gestured with the long, elegant fingers did nothing but add to the illusion of other-worldliness.

The musical sounds that Jacqueline heard entranced her. She had learned the elven language as best as she could from Tolkien's books, when she was locked in her room as one of her milder punishments for displeasing Evelyn. Bored out of her mind and in need of distraction from the pain, she had read all three books. Then almost too hungry to think after three days of starvation, she'd looked at the back of the third and slowly learned the elven tongue. By the end of her week of punishment, she had mastered it. Listening to the elves talk, she thanked God mentally for her smooth speaking and singing voice. She'd sound like a lark among all these nightingales!

"JAC!"

"Wha-"

It was Merry and Pippin this time. Both were pulling with all their might at her hands. Unconsciously, Jac had exerted her strength to hold her in place. When she snapped out of her trance, the strength faded and the three almost fell over. Merry and Pippin did, but Jac managed to teeter on her toes and regain her balance. She helped her new friends up and they headed toward the buffet line.

Sitting down with the hobbits, Jacqueline glanced around, "Hey, guys. Where's Gandalf and the rest?"

Pippin's mouth was already full, so Merry spoke, "Dunno."

Jac rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Merry. That was a lot of help."

- - 

Sorry about the year-long lag, but junior year was the worst!

Review, please. 


	3. At Archery

Halfblood

I don't own LotR.

Chapter 3: At Archery

At three o'clock, the same day, Jac was waiting in her assigned room. After finishing lunch, Legolas had shown up briefly to say that archery practice was at 3:30. Sighing, Jac looked wistfully at the shelves full of books across from her. It was too bad that her grasp of the elven language was not yet good enough to read it fluently.

Finally, it was time.

Jac hurriedly grabbed the quiver of arrows Aragorn had given her and headed to the west courtyard, where her training would take place. Eagerly she ran down the stairs and almost trampled Pippin and Merry. They had been on their way to get Evelyn, who was also supposed to be here. Their distaste for their chore was clear on their scowling faces.

"Merry, Pippin! What are you doing here?"

"We're going to watch you and Evelyn the Brat at target practice. 'Cept Evelyn still hasn't shown up."

"Legolas is going to teach us, right?" At the hobbits nodded, Jacqueline smiled. "No need to worry. She'll be out here no time knowing the Elf Prince will be the teacher." After a moments thought she added, "She'll definitely be here because she knows that the teacher going to be an elf. And she thinks all elves are the cutest things on Earth."

Legolas heard the last part of it and winced. "Mistress Jac, come to the armory with us to pick the right bow for you. If that Evelyn woman doesn't show up, she'll spend her day with Lady Arwen."

Entering the armory was like entering a very well lit tomb. It was warm, but very plain and bare compared to the rest of Mirkwood's city. Built of stone and underground, it was difficult to keep the dry rot away from the wooden shafts and handles of the various weapons, but the elven kind managed along admirably. The strings were kept in a waterproof cabinet and doubly ensured against the damp by being carefully wrapped in oilcloth. The bows were placed on racks two feet about the ground and away from the walls. The arrows were in closed quivers hung on hooks embedded into the wall or laid out in neat stacks on tables.

There were other weapons besides the bows, but Legolas went past them and picked up a fancily carved bow made of oak in his hand, weighing it. He handed it to Jac, but at first sight, she knew something was wrong with it. It did not seem balanced somehow and she told him so. He raised an eyebrow and stepped back while the hobbits grinned. "Very well, Mistress Jacqueline. Pick your own."

Hesitantly, Jac ran a hand across the curve of several bows before hovering uncertainly above a plain and simple longbow. It was made of the heartwood of an ash tree and looked right in Jac's hand. "Is this one all right?"

Legolas took the bow and examined it, before his mouth stretched itself into a dry grin, "It'll do." He led the way back to the target and demonstrated how to shoot and the correct way to position the body before allowing Jac to try. He started her on a simple wooden circle about ten feet away.

Jac adjusted her position and shot. The arrow landed in the exact center. The hobbits whooped. Legolas only showed her the next level target, a bull's-eye fifteen feet away. Again, she got the center. The hobbits were now cheering madly. When Jac finished practice with another arrow in the exact center of an extremely small bull's-eye more than fifty yards away. Legolas finally spoke, "Are you sure this is your first time with the bow?"

Jac only had time to nod before Evelyn finally flew down the tower stairs, shouting something that sounded like, "Sweetums!" Legolas groaned and Jac almost saw him cower before he straightened his back with resolution and tossed Evelyn a beginner's bow and arrow and repeating the process with as he had done with Jac. But while Jac could string the bow, the line almost hit Evelyn as it sprung loose, just when she was about to shoot. The hobbits looked disappointed that the wire had missed.

When she finally strung the bow correctly, she could not hit the wooden disk. Legolas moved it a little closer.

She missed.

Finally, she was only five feet away and still she missed. The hobbits were rolling around the ground howling with laughter. Never in their entire lives had they seen anyone so bad at archery.

- - 

Later that night, Jac snuggled underneath her blanket, for once, happy about life. Evelyn's look as she missed the target that was only one foot away still made her laugh until she cried. Only Legolas' presence had kept Evelyn from breaking the hapless bow. Jacqueline's last thought before drifting off to sleep was, Not bad for my first day in Middle-Earth. I don't want to go back . . .

- - 

The next morning was bright with sunshine and filled with birdsong. Jacqueline yawned, wondering what the day would bring. Looking up at the position of the raising sun, she realized it was about nine o'clock. Getting out of the bed, she found the bathroom and combed her hair. Walking over to the closet when she was done, she took out some clothes. After putting them on, she looked in the elegant mirror attached on the wall next to the oak door.

Why, this not only feels good, it's comfortable, too! In her experience, the most comfortable clothes were the oldest, most beaten-up ones. I guess that only applies for humans, because the plain white shirt, green tunic, and brown trousers were clearly brand-new. Only her boots looked used. Jacqueline looked around, wondering what to do. Nobody had told her what to do today.

Just before finishing the thought, a knock sounded on the door. Gratified, because she did not like doing nothing, she hurried to open the door, "Hello?"

A familiar voice said, "Down here, Jac."

Obediently, she looked in the direction aforementioned. "Merry! What are you doing here? And where's your other half? Did you lose him somewhere?"

Merry looked a little put out at her reply and answered a crossly, "Pippin is not my 'other half' and he's still pigging out at the breakfast hall."

"They have a separate hall for breakfast!"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"The breakfast hall is smaller, since not all the occupants of the palace eat early, with skylights for more light to come in. The dinner hall is a lot bigger, for more people, and there are only a few decorative windows. It's mostly lit by glowstones. Now, can we please go somewhere before I die of boredom?"

Jac laughed, but said, "Sure, I'm a little restless, too. But I don't know the layout of the palace or the city that well."

"Hey guys! What's up?" Pippin ran around the corner, wiping the corner of his food-smeared mouth with a napkin.

"We were deciding whether to go to the city or somewhere in the palace." answered Jac.

Pippin flashed a smile at Merry, who returned it. They chorused, "We know the perfect place!"

Unlike them, however, Jacqueline was a little uneasy. Pippin and Merry reminded her of a pair of twins she'd seen pulling a prank on an innocent bystander. Well, she might not know what'd they do, but she'd be on her guard.

- - 

Kindly drop me a review! 


	4. A Meal and a Wannabe Wizard

Halfblood

Disclaimer: Same old, same old--I don't own anything recognizable

Chapter 4: A Meal and a Wannebe

After a half-hour of walking down busy streets filled with traffic of all kinds, Pippin opened the door of a large building. The walls were painted a pale cream and there were three stories. Each level, except for the first, had five average-sized windows with sky blue flowers spilling from the sills on each wall. The first level had two windows on either side of the door and instead of flowers, the sills held a few books.

The first level was where Jac and the hobbits went into. As she took a seat with the hobbits at one of the small, square tables, Jac scanned the brightly-lit room. There were elves, of course, but there were also a few humans and hobbits. She even saw someone who looked a lot like a younger Gandalf with auburn hair. Her assessment of the inn was interrupted when Merry waved the elven server over to order. Jac ignored the hobbit as he flirted with the pretty maid, and looked at the menu the woman had dropped in front of her. A few words and an illustration caught her eye. This looks good. But she decided to ask Pippin what it was, just in case.

"Oh, that's an Adavara fruit pudding. It's good, if like those sort of tangy-sweet stuff. You should try their cider, though. It's even better than the Shire's beer. I'm going to order . . ."

Jac's eyes widened incredulously as Pippin rattled off a list of about ten different foods. "Pippin! Didn't you just finish breakfast an hour ago!"

"Sure I did." He said matter-of-factly, "This is second-breakfast."

Merry broke off from his flirtation long enough to add, "Then there's third-breakfast and brunch. Then there's afternoon tea and lunch, then second and third lunch and then dinner. Then there's supper, then a bedtime-snack, and a midnight snack."

Jac couldn't help laughing; "You hobbits do appreciate your food, don't you?"

- - 

Jac was busily spooning up the deliciously tangy dessert she'd order when the wizard came up to them. By then the hobbits had already finished and were talking animatedly about what pranks they should pull on whom. A loud throat clearing surprised them, and they looked up.

The red-haired man smiled as charmingly as he could, sliding into the chair next to Jac at the same time. "Hello. I'm Roland." He paused, obviously waiting for an exclamation. All he got were blank looks. "I'm Roland the Bold. I slew the evil overlord, Vincent Tamale?"

Merry had had enough of the wizard-wannabe's arrogant attitude, "Look, if you want someone to oooh and aaah at you and beg you for your autograph, get out of Mirkwood. The elves appreciate modesty, not empty boasts. I know for a fact, that this Vincent Tamale was a human trader of pottery. He'd be the last person on Middle-Earth to do evil. So stop pestering us and leave!"

Pippin nodded, "Yeah, and keep your hands of Jac."

Jac started, she hadn't realized the man had been putting his arm around her. She drew away and slapped his hand hard enough to warn him not to do it again. Roland threw her an injured look, but withdrew his hands. He glanced around before saying, "Are you from the palace? I have business there. Care to accompany me?" He threw what he thought was a confident smile at Jac. Jac growled quietly and had to restrain herself from punching him. The elves didn't appreciate violence without reason and she wasn't sure if being leered at was considered a good reason. Evidently, the hobbits saw this and decided to let Gandalf deal with Roland.

"All right, you can some with us. Are you done Jac?" Jacqueline shot a suspicious look at the hobbits. Why were they letting Roland into the palace?

- - 

Legolas was walking the halls of Mirkwood's palace and he was looking for something to do, when he spotted Aragorn strolling in the gardens with Arwen. Did Aragorn tell Arwen about Jac? With that thought in mind, as well as his restlessness, he headed toward the lovers.

Arwen and Aragorn saw him coming and stopped. As he greeted them, Legolas considered what to say. "Aragorn, Arwen. Did any of you see Jac?"

Aragorn gave him a puzzled look, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Legolas ignored him and turned to Arwen, "Arwen, can you do me a favor?"

Surprised, Arwen just nodded.

"Well," Legolas continued. "You remember that it's Galendriel's birthday the week after next? Jac doesn't have anything proper to wear, so I was wondering if you could lend her something."

Aragorn smiled and said, "Wasn't there another one? The blonde Evelyn?"

Legolas grimaced, "Yes, her too."

Arwen smiled, "Why, Legolas! It seems you do care about the opposite gender!"

"Don't get any ideas! If they appeared at a banquet in breeches, my reputation would be ruined!" he snapped.

Aragorn's glare and Arwen's cool stare reminded him who he was talking to. "I'm sorry, Arwen, but that girl just won't leave me alone!" With that, he walked away.

Arwen wondered aloud, "Which one?"

Aragorn only smiled at Legolas's retreating back.

- - 

Jacqueline and the hobbits pasted fake smiles on their faces as Roland rambled on and on about his chivalry. How can anyone be so shallow? Jac silently thought as she tried to stifle a yawn. She stiffened, though, when she saw Merry and Pippin smile slyly at each other.

"Oh, Roland." Merry said a little too sweetly.

Surprised, Roland looked down at him, "Yes?"

Now it was Pippin who spoke up, "Would you like us to show you how to take a short cut to the palace?"

Eagerly, Roland nodded. Merry, however, shook his head, "Sorry Roland, but we have to go somewhere else first, so we can't come with you. Is it all right if we just gave you the directions?"

Roland looked regretfully at Jacqueline before nodding. Jac listened as the hobbits gave the wannabe wizard intricate directions back to the eatery they had been before. The directions were long and complicated. The wizard bobbed his head up and down, clearly impatient to get on his way. Finally, the hobbits finished and Roland left in a cloud of dust. After waiting a few more seconds to be sure that he wouldn't come back, Jacqueline and the hobbits split their sides laughing.

- - 

When the trio arrived back home, the hobbits were still wiping away tears of mirth. Jacqueline tried to calm them down; tired of having to catch one or the other when they fell down. Finally, she dragged them to the nearest garden and dumped them into a conveniently close body of water.

The hobbits came up spitting out water. Pippin tossed a fish out of his hair, and in unison, the friends glared at Jacqueline under their masses of dripping hair. Now it was her turn to start laughing, as between giggles, she gasped out, "You . . . two . . . look like . . . drowned . . . rats!"

The glares intensified.

Jacqueline abruptly stopped laughing when the glares were replaced by identical, evil grins. "Oh, no you don't! Merry! Pippin! You'd better not do what I think you're going to do!" Too late. Twin cannonballs rammed into her, pushing her into the water.

- - 

received a lot of hate-mary-sue reviews--please excuse the slightly lame plot as I wrote this when I was in eigth grade, when LotR fandom was a bit smaller. I don't read a lot of LotR fanfic either. 


	5. Equines and Swordplay

Halfblood

Disclaimer-Don't own anything you recognize (duh)

Chapter 5: Equines and Swordplay

Merry glanced at Pippin, "Hey, Pip. Do you think that we might've gone too far?" They were waiting for Jac's head to reappear, "It was a little deeper where we tossed her." Pippin said nothing, just scanned the water anxiously.

"Hello the hobbits!"

"Oh, hi, Legolas."

Legolas frowned, "What's wrong?"

Pippin was about to reply when he felt something grab hold of his ankles, Barely having time for a shriek, he went down. The same happened to Merry a heartbeat later. A laughing wet Jacqueline stood up from the shallows shaking her hair free of water.

Revenge was sweet. Her good mood vanished, however, when she saw Evelyn appear. Looking like the very epitome of Elven beauty, she stepped delicately over to Legolas. Winding a bare, white arm around Legolas's sleeve, she shot a look of distaste at the soaking wet Jacqueline and the hobbits before trying to drag Legolas away.

Throwing a helpless look back at the wet trio, Legolas allowed himself to be dragged off. The hobbits pouted.

"Legolas never spends anymore time with us!" yelled a scowling Pippin.

Merry stuck his tongue out at Evelyn's retreating back and turned to Pippin. Jac ignored their quiet conference. She was sure that it was about Evelyn and a few dozen pranks. Knowing that it would take up the rest of the hobbit's day, she wandered off to the stables, to allow time for her clothes to air-dry. Mentally making a map of the palace in her head, she headed to where she thought they would be.

The distant thunder of a dozen running horses led her to an enormous, green field. She took her time admiring the sleek herd-leader and his harem of mares. All of a sudden, the stallion changed the course of his wild gallop and headed toward the fence she was leaning on. Jac froze, careful not to spook the magnificent horse. When he halted directly in front of her, Jac slowly held out her hands, palm up. She stood as still as she could while the horses trotted around, taking in her scent. Finally, the stallion stood still.

Astonished, she asked, "You want me to ride you!" The horse nodded his head as if he understood. For all she knew, he did. Swiftly, she grasped a handful of his beautiful white mane and swung her legs over his back. Quick as thought, the pewter stallion burst into a ground-skimming gallop. Screaming with delight, Jacqueline crouched lower on the horse's back as the wind tore her hair lose from its tail. Not caring that it was her hair as well as the horse's silken mane that was lashing her face, she delighted in the stallion's smooth gait and amazing speed.

Meanwhile . . .

Legolas had managed to shake off Evelyn's leech-like attention and was looking for Jac. It was time to see how skilled she was at the bladed weapons. Even though the Dark Lord and the Ring had been destroyed, orcs still roamed freely, killing whenever they wanted and taking what they desired. Secretly, he hoped that Jac was as good at the sword as she was in archery. Suddenly, his keen ears caught the sound of a familiar voice screaming.

It was coming from the direction of the padlock. That's where Shadowfax's son and his herd are quartered! Breaking into a sprint, he worried about Jac's health. If Shadowstalker did not like you, you were considered an enemy of all equines and viewed as a target. He sincerely hoped that that was not so in Jac's case. He burst out of the trees to see the dreaded horse galloping toward him . . . with Jac on his back!

He was still gaping with surprise when Shadowstalker skidded to a halt in front of him. Laughing, Jacqueline slid off the horse's broad back. With one arm still slung over the killer stallion's neck, she continued to laugh. Between burst of adrenaline enhanced laughter, she managed to squeeze out, "I . . . never knew . . . elves . . . could . . . look . . . so much . . . like fish!"

That and the fact that Shadowstalker was nodding his head and whickering with equine amusement caused Legolas to snap shut his mouth. Tight-lipped from his embarrassment and worry, he silently grabbed Jacqueline's elbow and forcefully propelled her toward the training yard.

Or rather, he tried to. Shadowstalker reared into the air, preventing him from touching Jacqueline. Quickly he jumped away from those dangerously thrashing hooves.

Jac clung to the horse's head, making soothing noises and murmuring that "no, the Prince was not trying to hurt me, no need to defend me," "yes, it's all right, I still loved you," and such. Rubbing his arm where the stallion's surprisingly sharp hooves had grazed him, Legolas stalked off to where Aragorn was waiting. After Jacqueline had calmed Shadowstalker down, she followed him, with the love-struck horse trailing behind. 

Aragorn found it hard to keep a straight face at the sight that he saw. Legolas, looking as if he had had his birthday party rained on strode into the practice yard, followed by Jac, who was jogging to keep up with him. It was what followed that really tested his self-control. Shadowstalker, the horse most feared by all of humankind, was ambling behind Jacqueline like a docile puppy. When Legolas passed him on his way to the armory for the swords, he muttered, "Don't you dare laugh."

"Me! Me! Me, a prince and soon-to-be king?" Aragorn pretended to be shocked. He laughed as Legolas hissed with frustration. Jacqueline and Shadowstalker looked on curiously.

They got down to business.

Aragorn handed Jac a broadsword. It was heavy and Jac had to hold onto it with two hands before it fell to the ground. Seeing that she was straining just to hold up the sword, Legolas shook his head and took it from her as Aragorn rummaged through the pile of swords he had salvaged from the armory. Jac glared enviously as Legolas easily held the enormous sword in one had. His lean build was deceptive, a ruse he often used to his advantage in battle.

After a succession of different sword with different grips and a hour later, Jac sighed, "Are you two sure I should continue? I'm absolutely hopeless at this!" Not only that, but both the men could see that she was tiring.

Legolas offered a suggestion, "Maybe the lighter sabers or rapiers? They are a lot lighter than most, but still sharp."

Looking thoughtful, Aragorn went back into the armory. Jacqueline looked questioningly at Legolas; clearly, she did not know what they were talking about. Legolas hid a smirk; Jac finally was in a position where she was not so confident.

Aragorn returned, holding a sheathed sword. Handing it hilt first to Jac, he said, "This should do." 

Unsheathing the slender sword, Jac smiled. What a beautiful sword! If I can't work with this, I'll never get the art of sword fighting. Apparently, the same thought was going through the minds of the other two, for they both had hopeful and despairing looks on their faces. She could have laughed if the situation was not so tense, which was sort of strange. Why would it be important that I master the sword?

Holding the hilt of the gleaming sword in her hand, Jac marveled at how right it felt and looked. Suddenly confident, she spun into a few practice moves she'd seen on TV and read about in magazines.

For the second time that day, Legolas's jaw hit the floor. He was not the only one; Aragorn looked just as surprise. The hobbits, who had just come down to watch after a good soak in the tub cheered. Even though it was clear that Jac was making up her moves as she went on, the deadly dance she spun through with the sword a glinting blur in her hands, it was breath-taking to watch. She, quite obviously, found what she was good at. Quickly she spun to a halt and slid the saber smoothly into its sheath belted at her hip, a move much more difficult than it looked, which she did with no effort at all. Expectantly, she waited for an analysis.

Shaking out his still damp hair, Pippin beamed at Jac, but it was Merry who congratulated her, "Always knew you had it in you, Jac!"

Deep in thought, Aragorn said, "Indeed . . ."

Struck with inspiration, Pippin burst out, "Why don't we test Evelyn!"

Merry nodded his head furiously in agreement. Jac shot a mischievous look at Legolas, who groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Yes, why not? But we all know that beautiful Evelyn hates to get all sweaty without good reason. Hmmmmm . . ." Tapping her foot, Jacqueline pretended to be in deep thought as the hobbits snickered at Legolas's expense. Snapping her fingers, "Oh! I know! Legolas will be a gentleman and ask her to come down!"

Aragorn smiled indulgently and chided, "Play nice now, children."

Everyone chorused, "Yes, sir!"

Grinning, he waved a hand at them, "Run along now. I'll be waiting here."

He patted Shadowstalker's bowed head, safely, for he was the only other person the animal could stand. Chuckling quietly, he patted the contently grazing horse's head, "Well. That was the first time I've ever called a 3,000-year-old elf a child. Jac has a remarkable effect on all of us." When horse looked up and nodded, Aragorn gave a slight start before he smiled his usual secretive and knowing grin, "You too?" 

- - 


	6. The Ever Aggressive Evelyn

Halfblood

Standard Disclaimers apply

Chapter 6: The Ever Aggressive Evelyn

After running down a few corridors, Jac skidded to a stop. The hobbits, unable to stop their momentum slammed into her. Grunting, Jac braced herself against the small bodies falling onto her. Giving the hobbits a hand up, she spun around at a greatly amused elf. Arms akimbo at her waist, she glared at him, "Okay, where are Evelyn's sleeping quarters?"

Rubbing his aching head where it had bumped the wall, Pippin said incredulously, "You mean we've been running around this ant hill getting ourselves lost?"

Gasping for breathe, Merry could do nothing but glare at the human and the elf who didn't even look as if they had been sprinting for half a mile.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at Pippin, "Calling my home an 'ant hill' will get you no where, hobbit. However, " he glanced at Jacqueline, "If one were to ask politely I might just know the way to wherever that girl is right now."

Jac gave a long suffering sigh. Kneeling onto the ground in front of the obviously startled elf, she raised her hands beseechingly and bowed from the waist down. That accomplished, she stood up, bowed her head and intoned, "Oh great and gracious price of all elves, my lowly friends and my humble self beg you respectfully for aide in our fruitless quest." The short but dramatic performance over with, she asked, "Well, how did that do Master Hobbits, Elf Prince?" She was clearly quite pleased with herself.

When no reply came, she looked around her. The hobbits were rolling on the floor getting under the feet of several irritated elf guards, and Legolas . . . His face rivaled the common tomato.

Patiently, Jac waited while the hobbits struggled to control their laughter and Legolas tried to get over his embarrassment. When they finally stopped, she pointed to Legolas, "Where is she? I did ask politely."

Grinning, Legolas tapped the shoulder of a passing elf maid, "Fraila, where is the human Evelyn?"

Blushing at being addressed by the prince of Mirkwood, the servitor whispered, "With the Lady Arwen in the North Bower." After forcing out the simple sentence the usually outgoing elf turned tail and fled.

Legolas turned to gloat, an unelvish trait, but the others were already racing down the corridor. Jacqueline shouted back over her shoulder, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" 

- - 

When Legolas caught up, he found the hobbits and Jacqueline hiding behind a bush near the bower, giggling behind their hands. One glance at the at the occupants of the grotto gave him the reason. Evelyn was sitting on a bench embarrassing the elf beside her. Evelyn stopped what she was saying and placed her hand on the elf's as she leaned forward, displaying quite a lot of cleavage. The surprised elf flushed a brilliant red.

Obviously, he was not used to this sort of behavior. 

Legolas stepped forward, saving the other elf any further embarrassment. Bowing to his prince, the unknown elf stood up, and retreated as fast as courtesy allowed. Evelyn pouted at the elf's abrupt departure, but brightened up again at the sight of the Elf Prince.

Leaping up, she cried, "Legolas, daaaaaaarling! It's been too long!" She threw her arms around his neck. Being human, she could not hear Jac and the hobbits snickering behind them. Legolas, however, did. His feelings at the moment battled between more intense embarrassment and anger.

When Evelyn started to go further then a hug, Legolas had enough. Muttering from the side of his mouth, he said in Elvish to the bushes, "A little help here?"

A whisper that sounded like Jacqueline replied, "You forgot something."

Legolas was surprised for Jacqueline had spoken in the same language. "Fine. Please."

Evelyn paused, her lips inches from his, "Hmmmm? Did you say something?"

It took all of Legolas's body discipline not to jerk out of Evelyn's too-close embrace. How did she get so close? Jacqueline, Merry, Pippin! A little help here?

Right on clue, Jacqueline appeared in the path. She took her time, relishing the feel of Legolas's helplessness. Courtesy prevented Mirkwood's prince from just shoving Evelyn away and Jacqueline was well aware of that. Stopping to smell some flowers that grew only in Mirkwood, Jac almost felt Legolas's nervousness radiating out from him in waves. Feeling sorry for the elf, Jac let her presence be known. "Hello Evelyn. Adding an Elven prince to your list of boyfriends?"

Enraged, Evelyn released a very relieved Legolas. Before Evelyn could start another one of her screaming fits, Jac yanked Legolas down the garden path, pulling the hobbits along with her. Between breathes, Jac gasped out, "Hurry! She'll start screaming soon!"

Two seconds later, a noise that resembled a singing orc and a cat in heat rose above the peaceful garden. Elves all around, including Legolas and Jac dove to the ground, attempting to muffle the sound. Rose bushes flattened at the powerful sound waves. The hobbits ignored the painful noise, awe written all over their faces.

"Wow," whispered Merry, "That's awesome!"

"Yeah," added Pippin, "Bet even the orcs would run from such a sound!"

Ten minutes had passed before the sound stopped, only to be replaced by equally loud sobbing. At least this did not grate on the ears as much. Looking windblown from the sound wave, Jacqueline stood up, "Well, that's what I have to live with 24/7."

Legolas remained on the ground, speechless.

"Well, do you have anything to say, Elf Boy?" Jac's barb got a guaranteed reaction.

Springing from the ground as if he had not even been there in the first place, Legolas cried, "I am not a boy!"

Jac laughed, "Right!"

Legolas could only glare, again, as the hobbits tried to restrain their laughter.

Still laughing, Jac walked away.

- - 


	7. The Library and The Tree

Halfblood 

Standard Disclaimers apply

Chapter 7: The Library and the Tree

As soon as she was out of the other's sight Jac turned back to her usual calm self. It was only when surrounded by people she knew and liked did she act lightly. Seeing that no one but an Elven soldier was there, she imitated Legolas and politely tapped his soldier. When he turned to her, she asked in her best Elvish, "Sir, in which direction is the main library?"

The guard seemed startled at first that a human knew his language, but he replied, "Three hallways down and to your immediate right. Past the bird's garden and down the Statuary Hall and the third door to the left in the rotunda."

Jac nodded her thanks as the soldier bowed.

As soon as she was out of the elf's hearing range, Jac eagerly trotted down the magnificent halls toward one of her most beloved sanctuaries. No matter where or when you are, libraries are always the same. Jacqueline fondly remembered all the times she had spent hidden in the history and science section, where Evelyn was least likely to find her, devouring the information held in those pages. And all my teachers wondered how I always got straight A's. Jac inwardly smiled. Ah, here we are.

She was standing in front of an immense pair of heavy wooden doors. Grasping the beautifully ornamented handle of the left one, she pulled. Expecting the twelve-foot doors to stay closed, Jac was surprised at how light the doors really were. Well, what should I expect from elves?

Inside, she stopped. It was her dream world. Shelves against shelves of all kinds of books in all different languages stood in individual majesty in the enormous room. The library was even larger than the dining hall! Huge glass windows allowed sunlight to brighten the room while keeping out rain and any other potentially harmful threat to the carefully preserved books.

Comfortable chairs and little convenient tables were scattered everywhere. Looking up, Jac realized that there was a set of stairs carved out of marble to her left. Standing on her tiptoes, she saw that against the second story wall were more shelves full of books! Alternately shelf window shelf window, with cushioned benches beneath the curtained portals that lead to small balconies overlooking a peaceful garden the second story had a rail that ran the whole length of room.

Even though the library was such a quiet and simple place, there didn't seem to be any elves. For this small favor, Jacqueline was glad. It would be embarrassing for one of the perfect elves to catch her stumble over something as simple as a word. Making up her mind, Jac spent some time slowly scanning the shelves for something she might recognize as a self-help book to the Elven language. Finally, she found a small but brilliantly illustrated book on Elven mythology.

Perfect.

Taking it down and carefully marking its place on the enormous self, Jac walked to a corner hidden from the door but well lit enough to read. Sitting down at the corner table, she carefully opened the book. Two seconds later, she was so immersed in the stories, she wouldn't have noticed if a bomb dropped on her. Not that there were anything like bombs in Middle Earth.

- -

Closing the cover of the book, Jac yawned and stretched. She gave a start when she realized how late it was. The library was flooded with heavy golden sunlight as the sun prepared to set.

Excited, Jac hurriedly replaced the book and swiftly walked out to the garden. The entire time she had been in Middle-Earth, she had missed the sunset. Now she would see one of this world's wonder of nature. She ran back to the hill she had noticed near the pond she had dumped Merry and Pippin. It would be the perfect place to view the setting sun.

- -

Legolas sat in the branches of one of the oldest trees in Mirkwood. Silently, he spoke with the tree, a gift only the royal family possessed. Now he leaned back and smiled. Sharing small talk with an old tree always left him with a mild sense of euphoria afterwards. Sinking deeper in the deep blue of serenity, he started to mediate.

Started to, for he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Not human, too light. He started to get irritated, though, when the footsteps were replaced by the sound of someone quickly swinging through the tree's limbs. Beneath his body, Legolas was surprised to hear the old tree give an almost imperceptible sigh of pleasure. He was even more surprised when the noise stopped right below him.

- -

Jac sprang up the tree, relishing the little sounds that indicated a healthy specimen. Deciding that she was still too far away to see the sunset properly, Jac climbed up another branch . . . to come face to face with Legolas.

- -

Legolas clutched his heart chest in shock when Jac popped up right in front of him. He would have fallen off the tree as well if Jacqueline had not caught his arm. Looking at him, worry was evident in her eyes, "Are you alright? I don't think elves falling out of trees are a common occurrence."

Trying to calm his erratically beating heart, Legolas smiled reassuringly at her, "I'm fine, quite fine. I was just a little surprised how fast you got up here. Most humans can barely climb a half-grown sapling."

Indignantly, Jac glared at him. "Well, I'm a human and I did it. If you wouldn't mind, please leave me alone."

With that rejoinder, she scooted to another part of the tree branch and firmly turned her back to him.

Since it was clear that she did not intend to continue any more conversation, Legolas sighed and turned his attention back to the setting sun.

It was a beautiful thing to see. As the dark gold orb of the sun majestically sank from view behind the mountains, long, trailing wisps of smoky white clouds adorned the sky. The sky itself was a lovely blend of all the colors and shades of the rainbow. A few birds sang sweet songs of goodnight to each other as the sky darkened. When the stars were clearly seen shining like jewels on inky black velvet from above, the nocturnal birds and other creatures of the night made a heavenly harmony as their separate and intricate sounds twined around each other to create a music of their own.

As Jac sat in the quietly rustling tree, entranced, Legolas's delicate ears heard the sound of the dinner tone, a flute-like melody. As quietly as he could, he murmured, "Jac, it is time for dinner."

He was surprised by the reaction he got.

Jac whipped around so fast, she almost fell out of the tree. Legolas could hear the old oak rustle its branches anxiously.

Grabbing her arm before she actually did fall off, Legolas asked, "What's wrong?"

Vaguely, Jac shook her head, "I-I don't know. I just heard a . . . voice in my head for a second."

Relaxing, Legolas let go of her arm, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean, 'is that all'?"

As he started the climb back to the ground, Legolas replied, "Humans hear things around the older trees all the time."

As she followed, Jac asked, "Does Aragorn hear things too?"

Leaping lightly to the grassy ground, Legolas frowned, "I don't know. He never told me."

Shrugging, he turned and started walking to the separate dinner hall, "Well, they do no harm or good, so it doesn't matter. Much"

As she walked beside him Jac raised an eyebrow, "'Much'?"

Another nonchalant shrug, "There have been times in our history that human heroes are warned of danger by a 'mysterious voice' before, but those records were in really bad condition, so out historians couldn't read much. No accurately anyway. Why are you so interested anyway?"

Trying to act nonchalant, Jacqueline turned away, "Oh, no particular reason."

Seeing that she was heading somewhere else, Legolas asked, "It's dinner time, where are you going?"

Her reply would have been lost to the rapidly raising wind, if Legolas had been anything else but an elf, ". . . To see Shadow Stalker!"

Shaking his head at the human's obsession over a horse, albeit one as unique as Shadow Stalker, Legolas continued on his way to the dining hall for the comfort of good food, friendly talk, and respite from the cold wind.

- -

Okay? Should I really write more of this fic?

Isn't Jacqueline too perfect to be true? Flames welcome. I think Mary Sues are horrible too.

All this was written in my freshman year of high school. I was naive and stupid and did not understand the horror of OCs.

If you truly enjoyed this, more power to you.


End file.
